Comme un voilier sous l'alizée
by Yuki-piyoko
Summary: Série de One shoot sur les maraudeurs au cours de leur vie depuis la première année à Poudlard. Slash SBRL romancehumouraventure


**Comme un voilier sous l'Alizée**

Salut! C'est encore moi Yukipiyoko pour ma troisième fic hp. Cette fois, j'ai pris pour sujet les maraudeurs.  
J'ai choisis ce titre pour évoquer le cours d'une vie un peu romantiquement

Sinon voilà, le concept de ce projet est d'écrire une série de one shoot qui se suivent tout en étant indépendants sur les maraudeurs parce que je les adore et que j'avais envie d'écrire sur leur vie sans me lancer dans une fic super longue et en étant libre d'arrêter quand je veux.  
Sur ce place à la fic

bisous à tous et bonne lecture

**One shoot n°1: Moi, Sirius Black, 11 Ans.**

Mon nom est Sirius Black. J'ai seulement 11 ans et je suis déjà désillusionné sur la vie. Je viens d'une très grande famille de sang pur et on n'a pas cessé de me le rappeler pendant toute ma petite enfance.

« Sirius ! Tu es un noble qui viens d'une grande lignée ! Ne déshonore jamais ton nom ! » me répétait ma mère.

« Mon fils, tu as en toi le sang des meilleurs, un black garde toujours la tête haute et ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds. » me disait son père.

Ils passaient leur temps à m'apprendre des sorts de magie noir et à m'entraîner, mais moi, ça m'ennuyait. J'aime mieux me reposer dans un coin ou faire des blagues à mes cousines Bellatrix et Narcissia.  
J'ai un chat, il s'appelle Ténèbres.  
Je voulais l'appeler Puka, mais ma mère ne voulait pas… Elle voulait que je l'appelle enfer ou lucifer.  
Alors je lui ai proposé Ténèbres. Heureusement elle a accepté. Je l'adore même si je préfère les chiens, car c'est mon oncle Archi Black qui me l'a offert.

C'est le seul qui ne m'oblige jamais à faire des méchancetés ou à étudier la magie noire. Mais ma mère ne l'aime pas trop, elle dit qu'il y a eu une erreur quelque part quand il est né. Il n'est pas comme tous les black. Il est parti en Irlande et je ne le vois pas très souvent.

Aujourd'hui je vais rentrer à Poudlard la grande école de sorcier où je serais probablement un brave petit Serpentard vil et impitoyable pour faire plaisir à ma mère.  
Mais le problème, c'est que moi, ça me dit rien d'être un brave vil et impitoyable petit Serpentard.  
Je n'aime pas du tout me moquer des autres comme ont l'air d'y prendre plaisir mes cousines et je n'aime pas du tout faire souffrir les animaux, comme le font « mes amis » ou plutôt les enfants des « amis » de mes parents, Malfoy et Lestrange.  
Moi j'aime juste faire des blagues, jouer tranquillement avec mes jouets et ténèbres et j'adore les animaux.  
Est-ce que je suis anormal ?  
Des fois je me dis que mère ne m'aime pas parce que je ne suis pas assez méchant, mais j'y peux rien moi si j'arrive pas à être méchant.

Le poudlard express va bientôt démarrer. Il y a plein d'enfants de mon âge et pour l'instant aucun de nous ne savons dans quel maison nous irons.  
Malfoy et Lestrange iront sûrement à Serpentard. Mes cousines et moi aussi… Quoi que.. Ca me ferait bien rire si je me retrouvais dans une autre maison.

Je me mis à rire.

Si je me retrouvais à Serdaigle, je pense que je me prendrais pas un trop gros savon, mais je n'ose imaginer si je me retrouvais à Poursouffle. Ma mère serait sûrement furieuse contre moi.

Je soupirai en regardant par la fenêtre. Le Poudlard express prit doucement de la vitesse et le paysage commença à défiler.

« Je peux me mettre ici ? » Me fit une voix à la porte de ma cabine.  
Je me retournai et tombai sur un garçon plutôt enveloppé, de mon âge mais de petite taille, avec une bobine de chérubin sous ses cheveux blonds et un sourire timide.

« J'ten pris. » fis-je en retirant mes pieds du siège en face.  
Le garçon pris place et se présenta.

« Je m'appelle Peter…. » fit il d'une voix mal assurée et timide. « Peter Pettiggrow.. »

« Moi c'est Sirius, Sirius Black. » dis je à mon tour en lui tendant la main.

Le petit blond me regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Black ? » souffla t-il un peu effrayé.

Je compris tout de suite la cause de son étonnement.  
Mes cousines étaient regroupées dans un autre compartiment avec Malfoy, Lestrange, Crabble, Goyle et Nott ; le groupe de futurs serpentards qu'ils créaient étaient reconnaissables et les élèves essayaient le plus souvent de les éviter.

Pourtant, je m'étais éloigné de ce groupe, désirant être seul plutôt que de donner cet impression aux gens avant même qu'ils n'essayent de me connaître.

« Il reste encore de la place ? » fit un autre garçon à la porte.

Je hochai la tête en montrant le siège à côté de moi et le garçon me fit un grand sourire avant de s'installer.  
Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille et de grands yeux bleus malicieux. La première impression qu'il me fit me plu beaucoup.

« Je m'appelle James ! » me fit il en me tendant une main énergique.

« Sirius » répondis je en prenant sa main. Il se tourna vers Peter et ils se présentèrent de la même façon.

« Je suis trop content d'entrer enfin à Poudlard ! » dit il avec un grand sourire en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Tu as une idée de la maison dans laquelle tu seras envoyé ? » demanda Peter.

« Je voudrais aller à Gryffondor, comme mon père ! » fit James excité. « J'ai déjà préparé plein de plans d'attaque pour faire chier les Serpentards. »

Je perçu un léger tremblement de la part de Peter ce qui me fit sourire.  
Après tout, j'étais sensé être un futur serpentard alors il ne devait pas se sentir très à l'aise. Mais bizarrement, ce que James avait dit de m'avait pas du tout gêné, je le trouvais même amusant.

« Moi.. Je serais sûrement admis à Poursouffle. » fit Peter d'une voix morne

« J'aimerai bien aller à Gryffondor. » rajouta t-il.

Je soupirai.

Gryffondor….

Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer d'aller dans cette maison.  
Gryffondor pour mes parents, c'était un mot maudit, pire que Poursouffle et pire que Serdaigle, une honte pour notre sang, un blasphème. Cette maison réunissait les qualités que mes parents arboraient. Si je tombais dans cette maison, je n'osais même pas imaginer leur courroux.  
En même temps, ce serait un bon moyen de les faire tourner en bourrique.  
S'ils ne me déshéritaient pas…..

« …..Quiddich. »

Je me retournai vers James qui parlait encore de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête à Peter qui avait l'air très content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler, autre que moi.

« Tu voudrais jouer à quelle position. » demandais je pour participer un peu.

« Attrapeur. » me fit le garçon avec toujours ce même grand sourire et sans la moindre hésitation.

Je souris.

« Peut-être l'année prochaine. Les premières années n'ont pas le droit de jouer. » lui dis je en mettant mes mains derrière mon crâne.

James se mit à rire. Il me fit un clin d'œil et se rapprocha de nous en murmurant.

« J'ai un plan ! Vous verrez, ils seront obligé de me donner le poste cette année. »

Décidément, j'aimais bien ce type.

« J'attend de voir ça avec impatience. »

« hé hé ; Tu verras, tu seras impressionné ! » fit James en étirant ses lèvres jusqu'à ses oreilles et dévoilant un nouveau sourire colgate.

Le train venait de s'arrêter et tout le monde commençait à descendre. Le ciel obscur de la nuit commençait à s'installer et de petites lanternes venaient de s'allumer sur le quai.

« On y va ! » fit James.

L'attitude parfaite du petit leader. Pensais je.

Mais après tout, ça ne me gênait pas de le suivre, je l'aimais bien. Arg.  
Père me tuerait s'il m'entendait penser. Les black ne suivent pas ils commandent.

Je suivis donc James hors du train…..

« Les première années ! Venez tous par ici. » fit une grosse voix grave.

Je me retournai comme tous les autres et nous nous retrouvâmes devant un homme immense avec une grosse barbe brune. Il était très impressionnant. J'entendis James me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

« C'est Hagrid. Mon père m'en a parlé. C'est un demi géant. »

« Il est vraiment immense » dis je étonné.

C'est vrai que du haut de mes 11 ans et de mes 1m 42 tout le monde avait plutôt l'air grand, mais Hagrid, il faisait bien, plus de 2 mètres. Ca faisait bizarre de voir quelqu'un d'aussi grand et qui ressemblait quand même à un humain. Mais malgré sa taille, il m'était assez sympathique.

Le temps de réunir tous les premières années et de partir, le ciel était déjà noir. Je me demandai où étaient partit tous les autres élèves.  
Hagrid nous emmena jusqu'aux rives d'un lac et Il nous le fit traverser sur de petites barques. L'eau avait l'air profonde et l'absence de lune à cause du ciel nuageux la rendait encore plus sombre et effrayante. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un tombait….

Hé hé hé

NON !

Pas de blague Sirius, c'est ton côté serpentard qui remonte ! On est sage aujourd'hui, tu te souviens !

Bientôt le château fut en vu, et je le trouvai tout de suite merveilleux. Il ressemblait à ces anciens châteaux du moyen âge. Je commençai à m'imaginer explorant les moindres recoins de cet endroit mystérieux.

James à côté de moi avait l'air de plus en plus excité.

On arriva bientôt dans le hall et on nous laissa seul quelques secondes avant qu'une femme n'apparaisse au détour de l'escalier principal.  
Je sursautai en la voyant soudainement arriver.

Elle avait l'air super sévère. Mais contrairement à ma mère, ne dégageait rien de glaciale.

« Je suis sûr que c'est Mc Gonagall. » me murmura James.

Décidément; James savait beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard.

« Comment tu connais tout ça ? » demandai je.

« Mon père n'arrête pas de me raconter ses années à Poudlard, Minerva Mc Gonagall était une de ses amies à Gryffondor, il m'a dit qu'elle avait prit le poste de professeur d'enchantement cette année et que je la verrais sûrement. Mais tu sais, je connais des choses encore plus amusantes. » me fit il avec un clin d'œil.

Je sentais qu'avec James, je m'amuserais sûrement beaucoup. Mais Il voulait aller à Gryffondor.  
Alors je décidai de ne pas m'attacher trop à lui car j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à m'attacher très vite, et très fermement.  
C'était toujours tout une histoire lors de la séparation.  
Je me souviens de la fois où on m'avait puni parce que je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer à cause d'un elfe de maison qui était mort.  
Je m'étais attaché à lui et mes parents n'avaient pas supporté cette faiblesse.

Nous étions tous réunis dans une grande salle où tous les autres élèves attendaient attablés à une des 4 tables.  
La cérémonie de la répartition allait commencer  
. Le choixpeau entonna sa chanson que je trouvai assez amusante et on appela les élèves. Bizarrement, Mac Gonagall commença la liste par la fin.

Tout le monde était silencieux. Regardant chaque élève passer et attendant avec crainte son propre tour.  
Moi, je ne me faisais pas d'illusion…

« James Potter »

C'était donc un Potter. Eh bien, si ma mère savait que j'avais « sympathisé » avec un Potter. Elle aurait été horrifiée.

James s'avança avec fermeté vers le choixpeau. Celui ci réfléchit un moment puis déclara.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un immense sourire aux lèvres James se dirigea vers la table à nappe rouge et or où les autres élèves l'applaudissaient.

Et voilà.. Adieu amitié naissante, adieu James..

Ce fut au tour de peter.

Le choixpeau hésita longtemps avec lui. Et puis finalement il dit.

« Je ne peux te condamner, alors une chance je vais te laisser. GRYFFONDOR. »

Peter poussa un soupir de soulagement et alla rejoindre James.

Voilà, il ne restait que moi de notre petit groupe du train.  
Quelle tête ferait James en entendant le nom de ma maison…. ?  
Bah, avec un peu de chance je serais envoyé à Serdaigle, je suis plutôt intelligent.. Si c'est le cas, peut-être que je pourrais quand même être ami avec James.

« Lucius Malfoy » Je relevais la tête. Ah Malfoy….

« SERPENTARD ! » fit le choixpeau à peine déposé sur la tête blonde.

Pas vraiment étonnant pensais je en regardant mon cher « ami » se diriger avec élégance vers sa table. Puis avec un soupir je retournai la tête vers le prochain sur la liste.

« Remus Lupin. »

Le jeune homme passa juste à côté de moi pour se diriger vers la chaise et je fut captivé par lui. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ce genre de chose.

C'était un garçon svelte et fin avec des vêtements qui ne semblaient pas de toute première fraîcheur.  
Mais il avait un visage angélique.  
Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés encadraient un jolie visage au traits fins et doux. Tout semblait doux en lui, son regard doré, ses cheveux ensoleillés, son visage avec ses joues roses et sa peau de pêche.

Le choixpeau prononça rapidement un « Gryffondor » joyeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur alors que je pensais que je ne serais pas dans sa maison.  
Je me sentis ensuite transporté en voyant ses jolies lèvres roses s'étirer dans un grand sourire.  
Mon ventre remuait bizarrement, et je me sentais merveilleusement bien. Je le regardai s'asseoir et continuai de le fixer pendant tout le reste de la liste.  
Ce qu'il était choux.  
Il avait l'air tout timide mais il souriait toujours.  
J'étais sur un petit nuage de guimauve rose et mon cœur semblait trouver l'altitude intéressante, puisqu'il battait à tout rompre.  
Je n'entendis même pas Lestrange et les autres passer, ni les quelques autres personnes que je connaissais.

« Sirius Black ! »

Je revins sur terre juste à temps pour entendre mon nom et me dirigeai doucement vers l'échafaud. Un coup d'œil à James et je vis qu'il était plutôt étonné de savoir qui j'étais vraiment.

Je m'assis et attendit ma sentence.

« Toi, je vais te mettre à… Gryffondor. »

Un ange passa…

3 autres le suivirent puis un troupeau d'éléphants roses et 3 ou 4 hippogriffes miniatures chevauché par des anges bleus.

« Gryffondors ? » répétais je interdit.

« Vous avez bien entendu mr Black. Veuillez rejoindre votre table. » me dit Mac gonagall

Je me levai encore étonné et rejoignis ma table dans un silence de mort. Je n'étais pas le seul abasourdi par la nouvelle.  
Un black à Gryffondor…  
C'était comme un Malfoy dans une convention de protection des moldus..  
C'était… Bizarre.  
Mais à mis chemin, j'entendis des applaudissements derrière moi.  
C'était Dumbledore.  
Les élèves se réveillèrent de leur torpeur, et m'applaudirent à leur tour. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.  
Je m'assis et jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards.  
Malfoy et Lestrange se marraient et le blond me fit un signe en passant son doigt sur son cou avec une grimace morbide que je compris très bien…  
J'étais mort.

« J'ai été étonné en voyant que tu étais un Black. » me fit James avec son perpétuel sourire.

« Mais je suis content qu'on soit tous les deux à Gryffondor, je te trouvais sympa. »  
Sa franchise me rendit le sourire et je lui répondis.

« Moi aussi je te trouvais sympa. »

« Alors soyons amis ! » me dit il.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en fait depuis qu'on m'avait offert Ténèbres je me sentis bien. J'allais avoir un ami, et j'avais le pressentiment que James et moi allions devenir inséparables.

Je pensai alors à Remus Lupin. Je regardai à droite, à gauche et enfin en face de moi et tombai devant de grand yeux dorés incroyables et doux.  
Il était là.  
Juste en face de moi.  
Il me sourit et je me sentis défaillir.  
Maintenant que j'avais autre chose en tête que la répartition je commençais à me poser des questions.  
Pourquoi diable me sentais je aussi bizarre à la simple vu de ce garçon ? C'était quand même étrange.

Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula sans autre surprise, j'étais le seul phénomène de foire du lot. Je voyais chacun me regarder, me mesurer, décidant s'il me donnerait une chance en tant que Gryffondor ou s'ils allaient définitivement se méfier de moi.

Personnellement, j'étais encore sous le choc. Ma mère allait me tuer.. C'était sûr, j'allais passer un quart d'heure qu'il serait trop en dessous de la vérité de qualifier de mauvais.

Malgré ça…  
J'étais heureux.  
Je me sentais à ma place. Avec James Potter, et en face de Remus Lupin. J'avais l'impression de me trouver enfin avec des gens qui pourraient me comprendre.  
Le directeur, Dumbledore, fit un discours assez étrange, mais assez drôle et le repas se matérialisa sur la table.  
Je n'étais pas mécontent de manger enfin, j'avais plutôt faim.

« Alors Sirius Black ! »me fit une voix que je connaissais bien alors que je suivais James hors de notre table. « Ta mère sera étonnée de voir où tu es tombé. »

Il avait un sourire vainqueur et Narcissa et Ballatrix gloussaient à côté de lui.  
Je haussai les épaules et l'ignora magnifiquement.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas des masses de répartis, normal pour un Gryffondor, le choixpeau ne se trompait pas. »

« Si je ne te répond pas Lucius, c'est parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de causer aux rats, mais puisque tu insistes je te répondrais simplement que j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu dis. »

Et je partis en faisant voler ma cape.

« C'est ça, va te cacher Black. » me lança t-il au loin.

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. A défaut d'être un vil et impitoyable serpentard. Je promettais d'être un parfait petit gryffondor et de les faire chier le plus possible.  
James me fit une tape amicale sur le dos.

« T'inquiètes ! On les fera pleurer ! » me dit il.  
Je souris. Ce serait vraiment jubilatoire de voir Lucius pleurer.

« Tous pour un, un pour tous, contre les serpentards ! Tu es avec moi. »  
Je souris une nouvelle fois à James et Tapa dans la main qu'il levait devant moi.

« Je te suis ! » fis je.

Nous suivîmes les préfets dans une tour du château. Il y avait le tableau d'une grosse dame.  
Le garçon, un rouquin de 3 ou 4 ème année du nom de Weasley je crois, prononça un mot de passe et le tableau pivota.  
Il nous conduisit jusqu'au dortoir des premières années, et nous demanda de nous séparer en 3 groupes d'au maximum 4 personnes.

James et moi nous mirent naturellement ensemble et Peter se joignit à nous. Nous étions donc déjà trois et cherchions un 4ème membre.  
C'est alors que je vis Remus qui était dans son coin et semblait attendre que les groupes se forment pour rentrer dans celui qui serait incomplet.  
Je vins vers lui.

« Eh, Lupin. » dis je « Ca te dirais de venir avec nous ? »

Remus me regarda avec de grands yeux, puis me sourit, et je sentis des papillons danser la lambada dans mon estomac.

« Merci Black. » me dit il.

Oh, joie, oh magnificence oh allégresse éternelle, il connaît mon nom.

En même temps….

Vu le cirque que ça avait été pendant la cérémonie de la répartition, ça ne voulait rien dire….  
En fait…. Je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais que ça signifie.. J'étais juste content…

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! me demandais je.

Nous étions donc 4. Peter, James, Remus et moi. Nous nous installâmes dans une des chambres avec ses 4 lits à Baldaquins dans une pièce octogonale.  
Il y avait 2 salles de bain dans le dortoir des premières années, 1 pour deux chambres. Elles étaient plutôt grandes et possédaient 2 douches et une petite pièce au fond menait aux toilettes.

Je ne mis pas longtemps pour me sentir comme chez moi. Je pris le lit entre celui de James et Remus. J'étais aux anges.

Comme j'avais fini de ranger mes affaires….. Enfin… De mettre mes affaires dans l'armoire on va dire, je me tournai vers Remus, il pliait soigneusement ses affaires pour les ranger..

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ça bien.

Un peu honteux.. J'essayai tant bien que mal de ranger un tant soit peu mes affaires… Mais c'était peine perdu et j'abandonnai rapidement. James se moqua de moi et je lui lançai une paire de chaussettes en boule dans la figure.  
Je visais bien mine de rien.  
Il me sourit en fronçant les sourcils d'un air vengeur et m'envoya un coussin à la figure. Mais comme je me baissai juste à temps, le dit coussin frappa la tête de Remus.  
Je me tournai vers lui.  
Il avait l'air un peu sonné, puis il s'ébroua faisant voler ses mèches en désordre. Mon cœur décida de faire des galipettes à nouveau.  
Puis il nous regarda d'un air réprobateur. James et moi nous sentîmes un peu penauds sous ce regard. Remus avait quelque chose qui le rendait doux mais sévère. On su James et moi à ce moment précis qu'il serait la voix de la raison de notre groupe.  
Soudain. Un autre oreiller frappa James en pleine tête.  
Ou peut-être pas finalement….

« Allez Sirius! On ne va pas se laisser faire n'est-ce pas ? » dit alors Remus.

Oh, joie, oh magnificence oh allégresse éternelle, il connaît mon prénom.

Apparemment mon expression de profonde euphorie fut mal interprété par Remus qui me dit un peu gêné.

« Désolé, comme vous vous appeliez tous par vos prénom, j'ai cru… »

« NON NON NON ! Tu peux m'appeler Sirius ! Et lui James, et lui Peter ! Hein, James et Peter ? » m'écriais je , le surprenant un peu.

James se mit à rire.

« Bien sûr ! N'est-ce pas Peter ?»

Peter acquiesça en souriant.

« Et moi c'est Remus. » nous dit il avec un sourire.

Je peux mourir en paix, je crois que je suis heureux.

Un coussin impoli vint troubler mes agréables divagations. Je me retournai et trouvai James et Peter caché derrière un lit, comme derrière des fortifications en temps de guerre.

« Eh Sirius, prêt ? » me fit Remus avec un sourire carnassier.

Merlin.. Remus me montrait une autre expression qui faisait mon cœur s'accélérer.

« Que penses tu d'une attaque de face ? » lui dis je en m'armant d'un oreiller vengeur.

« Parfait. »

« A l'attaque ! »

S'en suivit une bataille d'oreiller acharnée. A un moment Remus tomba sur moi.  
Je cru que j'allais mourir de bonheur en sentant ses cheveux chatouiller mon cou. En plus il sentait vraiment bon. Il avait une odeur de mandarine. Je refermai mes bras autour de lui, puis me reprenant juste à temps, je me mis à le chatouiller.

« Eh ! » me dit il à travers ses éclats de rire. « Tu n'as pas le droit d'attaquer tes alliés. »

Le rire cristallin de Remus résonna délicieusement dans mes oreilles.

Oh, joie, oh magnificence oh allégresse éternelle ; j'aime le rire de Remus.

James vint pour me chatouiller à son tour et j'éclatai de rire.  
J'étais très chatouilleux.  
Remus se joignit à lui et je les suppliai d'arrêter. Peter était mort de rire et moi j'essayai désespérément de les faire arrêter.  
Décidément, je sentais que j'allais adorer mes années à Poudlard.

Le lendemain je me réveillai doucement et me rendis vite compte que nous nous étions tous endormis dans le tas d'oreiller que notre bataille avait provoquée. Après celle ci nous nous étions mit à discuter les uns à côté des autres et nous nous étions endormis.

Je sentai un poids sur mon ventre et trouvai Remus endormi sur moi.

Oh, joie, oh magnificence oh allégresse éternelle !

Il n'était pas le seul cependant. Contre mon épaule, James dormait aussi à point fermé et Peter prenait appui sur ce dernier.  
Bien…  
Question existentielle :  
Comment pourrais je me lever pour aller aux toilettes sans les réveiller ?  
Comme pour répondre à ma prière muette, Remus remua un peu et se réveilla.  
Il se releva doucement en frottant ses yeux.  
Est-ce que je vous ais déjà dis qu'il était trop mignon… ?

« Bonjour.. » me dit il d'une voix endormie.

« 'jour, bien dormi ? »

« Comme un loir. »

« Content d'apprendre que je suis confortable. »

Remus sembla se rendre compte du tableau que j'offrais et de sa précédente position et se mit à rire, les mains devant la bouche pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

« Désolé. » me fit il en essuyant une larme. « Mais moui, tu es confortable. »

Je me mis à rougir.

Se rendait t-il compte de l'effet qu'il me faisait en me parlant comme ça…. ?  
D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cet effet bizarre ?  
Pourquoi il me faisait ça ?  
Je n'avais toujours pas compris.  
Remus bailla à nouveau.

« Il faudrait qu'on range un peu avant le déjeuné. » dit il en regardant autour de lui.

Je le savais.. Remus serait la voix de la raison.

Je réveillai donc James et Peter et nous entreprîmes de ranger la chambre.  
Ceci fait, nous allâmes nous doucher chacun notre tour et puis nous allâmes prendre notre petit déjeuné.

Mon hiboux noir, tout était noir chez les Black, vint m'apporter mon courrier. Je distinguai une enveloppe noire sous mon Sorcier junior hebdo.  
Aï…

Je m'y attendais…

Une lettre de ma mère à coup sûr. Elle était déjà au courant.

Je respirai un bon coup et pris l'enveloppe.

Remus me regardait inquiet. Hier nous avions beaucoup discuté, et je leur avais parlé de ma crainte de la réaction de mes parents.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, je m'attache vite et bien. Ce qui fait que j'avais déjà une totale confiance en eux.  
Mais en général, ma première impression sur les gens est toujours la bonne, et j'étais sûr que ma confiance en James et Remus était bien placée.  
Quand à Peter. Je l'aimais bien, mais il y avait un truc en lui qui me gênait. Peut être parce qu'il suivait plus qu'il ne participait. Je sentais que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne saurait jamais que suivre. Enfin.. Je préférai lui faire confiance à lui aussi. Ne soyons pas trop méfiant, hein ?

Euh.. revenons à la lettre de ma mère. James, Remus et Peter me regardèrent, semblant compatir et je leur fit un sourire pour les rassurer.

« Ca ira.. Ca sera peut-être pas si terrible. »  
J'ouvris la lettre et commençai à la parcourir des yeux.

« Sirius, François, Harry Black. »  
déjà ça commençait mal. Quand elle utilisait tous mes noms c'était signe qu'elle était en colère.  
« Je suis profondément choquée et outrée.  
Tu es la honte de la famille.  
Gryffondor ?  
Tu n'as même pas essayé de te révolter contre cette injustice ?  
Lucius a raconté à son père par cheminée que tu avais l'air très content !  
Te rends tu compte de la honte que tu mets sur notre nom ?  
Je pense qu'il est temps que je sois un peu plus stricte avec toi. Je n'ai pas du être assez sévère pour que tu tournes de cette façon. »  
Aï aï aï, plus stricte que ce qu'elle était déjà. Est-ce que c'était possible ?

« Tu es punis et tu te passeras de réveillon de noël à la maison et restera en pension. »  
hum… Pour l'instant je trouve plutôt qu'elle me fait une fleur.

« Et tu n'auras aucun cadeau. Je t'enverrai des livres de magie noire que tu me feras le plaisir de lire pendant les vacances et je veux un résumé détaillé de chacun d'eux. Tu l'écriras avec « La plume ».»

Je frémis. La plume en question était un horrible instrument de torture. Ma mère adorait s'en servir pour me punir. Elle se délectait des blessures qu'elles provoquaient sur ma main tendis que j'écrivais.

« Je ne peux pas intervenir pour que tu changes de maison, ce vieux fou de directeur est intransigeant sur ce point. Et bien que ce soit le pire endroit où tu puisses tomber, j'attend de toi que tu ne ridiculises pas le nom des Black plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Si tu te conduis comme nous te l'avons enseigné, Dumbledore se rendra vite compte que son choixpeau est sénile et te suppliera de changer de maison. Si cela arrive, je te pardonnerai. Sinon, je te jure que je n'aurais de répit que lorsque que le déchet que tu es n'auras expier toutes ses fautes à coups de fouet et de sortilèges impardonnables.  
Je compte sur toi.  
Ne me déçois plus. »  
Mon cœur se serra.  
J'y étais habitué.. Mais… On ne se faisait jamais aux insultes de sa propre mère.  
Ne pas pleurer  
Ne pas pleurer  
Ne surtout pas pleurer.  
Trop tard…  
Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.  
Je n'avais pas envie de changer de maison, mais je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, ma mère me détesterait toute ma vie.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de tendresse maternelle. Elle a toujours été froide et distante depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, mais .. malgré tout, je gardais espoir qu'un jour, elle me montre un peu d'affection.. Car après tout, c'était ma mère.

Ce matin là. Je compris que jamais je n'aurais droit à ça.  
Remus pris ma main et me tira sous la table. James nous rejoignit pendant que Peter faisait le gué. Si on me voyait pleurer, ça empirerait les choses. Sous la table, Remus me prit doucement dans ses bras et James essuya mes larmes avant de participer à notre étreinte.

« Du calme. Chuuut.. » me murmura Remus.

« Tout ira bien. » disait James.

« Ma mère me déteste.. ma mère me déteste. » répétais je en pleurant.  
Mes amis ne surent pas quoi dire. Que pouvait on dire dans ce genre de situation ?

« Ecoute, tu ne dois pas te laissa abattre. » me dit James d'une voix ferme. « Veux tu que les Malfoy et les autres te voient et aillent tout raconter ou se moquer de nous ? »

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Ma douleur était trop grande, j'en avais marre.

« Je ne peux pas te dire que je te comprend, car mes parents m'aiment, mais j'imagine comme tu dois avoir mal. Je te promet de ne pas te laisser tomber. Si tu es fort, je te soutiendrais. » Me dit James.

Je levai ma tête du cou de Remus et regardai James. Son visage était sérieux et il me regardait avec les sourcils froncés, attendant ma réponse.

« Nous serons toujours là pour toi. On te le promet. » me dit la voix douce de Remus. « Alors sois fort. On ne peux rien faire d'autre pour toi. C'est à toi de faire face. »

J'essuyai mes larmes et leur fit un petit sourire.

« Je serais fort. » dis je la voix tremblotante.

James me fit alors son grand sourire colgate et Remus un sourire plus doux.

Je serais fort.

Au diable mes parents et leur façon stupide de voir les choses.  
Je subirais tout ce qu'ils voudront en continuant à suivre ma propre voie.  
Je serais comme oncle Archi Black. Une erreur.  
Je serais la honte de la famille.  
Tant pis !  
Si Remus et James continuaient à me soutenir, j'avais le sentiment de pouvoir tout supporter.  
Nous refîmes surface de sous la table.  
J'aperçu Malfoy en face qui me lançait un sourire moqueur. Il devait jubiler en pensant qu'on m'avait passer un savon.  
Je lui lançai un regard carnassier et un sourire goguenard, puis je tournai mon pouce vers le bas.  
Il sembla déçu que je ne sois pas plus atteint par la lettre de ma mère.  
Alors je fit bouger mes lèvres.

« Je t'emmerde. » lui fis je silencieusement.

Je vis alors ses yeux s'agrandir avant de me lancer des éclairs, et satisfait, détournai mon regard sur mon assiette.

A partir de ce jour, naquit un nouveau Sirius Black.  
Un Sirius Black Gryffondor !

Fin

Bonus : Le plan de James.

« Alors tu suis ? » me murmura James après m'avoir énoncé son plan intrépide pendant la première partie du cours d'histoire de la magie, m'empêchant par la même de suivre.

« C'est un peu suicidaire ton truc. » lui fis je avec un sourire amusé.

« C'est justement pour ça que ça va marcher ! » argumenta t-il avec son irrésistible sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents.

« Ok ;mais…. »  
un coup de pied sur mes fesses me fit m'arrêter. Remus venait de me faire signe de me taire. Et quelques secondes plus tard, notre fantôme de professeur lévita à côté de nous sur le chemin de son bureau.  
Je fis un clin d'œil à Remus qui fronça les sourcils, en me soufflant un  
« Suis le cours. » réprobateur  
Il est comme ça mon Remus, il est sérieux et sage. Calme et gentil, et parfois un peu fou.  
Je l'adore mon copain Remus ! Et même s'il semble toujours mécontent lorsqu'il nous reprend, il nous adore quand même.

Nous étions tous les 4 réunis dans la chambre et James sortit sa malle.  
Il l'ouvrit puis la referma et tapa trois fois sur le dessus avec sa baguette avant de prononcer une formule magique.  
Quand il rouvrit le coffre il n'y avait plus les mêmes choses dedans. Il sortit alors une cape.

« He ! » fis je étonné. « C'est une cape d'invisibilité ! C'est super rare ! »

« Je sais, elle est cool hein. Elle se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille. »

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire au juste ? » demanda Remus d'un air qui voulait dire « attention, ne faites pas de bêtises. »

« T'inquiète ! » dit James « C'est sans danger ! »

« Permet moi de douter. »

« On va vous expliquer le plan. » dis je. « Mais il faut que ça reste secret.  
Peter et Remus hochèrent la tête.

« C'est très simple; il y a un entraînement de Quiddich tout à l'heure ; ce sont les sélections pour décider des postes; Et moi je veux être attrapeur. » commença James.

« Mais les 1ère année n'ont pas le droit d'être dans l'équipe. » dit Remus.

« Je sais, mais je vais mettre ma cape d'invisibilité et me cacher près d'eux et quand ils lanceront le vif d'or je participerai. Quand je l'attraperai ils seront bien obligé de voir que je suis fait pour ce poste ! » dit James.

« Mais je ne peux pas garder la cape d'invisibilité sur le dos alors il faut que vous m'accompagnez pour la récupérer avant que quelqu'un ne la voit. Ensuite ce sera à moi de jouer. Heureusement, on peux assister aux sélections.

« Si tu te fais attraper ou s'il ne sont pas convaincu, ça va barder pour nous. » dit Peter.

« Ca marchera ! J'en suis sûr ! Vous marchez ? » dit James.

« Moi je t'accompagne ! » dis je en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Il faut bien quelqu'un pour limiter les dégâts, alors je vous suis. » dit mon mumus en posant sa main sur les notre.  
Peter soupira.

« Ok.. » dit il en posant sa main à son tour.

James dégagea une mèche rebelle de devant ses cheveux. Il était prêt. Dès que le vif d'or serait lancé il se dégagerait de sa robe de sorcier et irait l'attraper pour montrer son talent.  
Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes.  
Il voyait déjà le capitaine s'approcher du milieu du terrain pour libérer le vif d'or.  
Il regarda un coup vers les gradins pour s'assurer que ses amis étaient prêt à récupérer sa cape.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Malfoy et sa clique s'était approché d'eux et qu'ils ne semblaient pas se dire des gentillesses. Ils étaient à 5 contre 3, combat très inégal.

Que devait-il faire ? D'occuper du vif d'or qui venait de s'élancer dans les airs, ou aider ses amis ?

Le choix fut vite fait, il garda sa cape sur son dos et se précipita vers les gradins.  
Toujours invisibles il s'amusa à faire tomber Les serpentards et à les frapper.

Les pauvres garçons n'y comprenaient rien et finirent par se carapater la queue entre les jambes sous les rires de Sirius, Remus et Peter. James se découvrit alors discrètement et un coup de sifflet retentit alors.

Le vif d'or avait été rattrapé par un 7ème année.

James soupira.

Les qualifications étaient terminées. Il devrait retenter sa chance l'année prochaine.

Heureusement, C'était un 7ème année qui avait eu la place et celle ci serait libre l'année suivante.

Sirius lui lança un regard coupable et James sourit comme à son habitude.

« Bah, c'est pas grave, ça me donnera plus de temps pour faire chier les Serpentards. » dit il.

Mais les autres Gryffondors n'étaient pas dupes.

Alors Sirius eut une idée.

Il tira ses amis dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa malle. Il en sortit un pack de bierreaubeurre.

« Où tu as eu ça ? » demanda Peter émerveillé.

« Eh eh ! j'ai réussis à en acheter quand je suis allée à Pré au lard avec mon oncle il y a 6 ans. » dit fièrement Sirius.

« Tu es sûre que c'est toujours bon ? » fit Remus sceptique ;

« Il y a un sort de conservation dessus. Pour les boire, je dois prononcer une formule en tapant avec ma baguette : « Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel. »  
En fait, mon oncle me les as acheté et m'a dit de les garder jusqu'à une occasion très particulière!  
Je ne suis jamais retourné à Pré au lard depuis, car mes parents n'aiment pas cette ville, et je n'ai jamais revu mon oncle depuis. Mais je n'ai aussi jamais rien eu à fêter. »

Les 4 garçon gardèrent un moment le silence.

« Alors voilà ! On va les boire aujourd'hui ! » déclara Sirius.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » fit James.

« Pour te consoler ! C'est très important pour moi que tu sois toujours souriant ! alors j'espère que ces bierreaubeurres te redonneront le moral ! » dit Sirius.

Il s'apprêtait à prononcer la formule pour enlever le sort de conservation mais James l'arrêta.

« Non ! »

Sirius le regarda sans comprendre.

« C'est bon ! Je suis déjà consolé grâce à toi. » fit il. « Et tu sais quoi ? On boira ces bierreaubeurres quand je serais devenu attrapeur l'année prochaine! »

Il me fit un grand sourire et une accolade amicale et je souris à mon tour.

« Allez, le dernier dans la salle commune est un cornichon. » s'écria James en se relevant.

« Hein ? Où on va ? » demanda Peter

« Découvrir de nouveaux passages secret bien sûr ! » dit James avec un clin d'œil.

« D'accord mais après on va faire nos devoirs ! » dit Remus.

« Mais oui mumus ! » dit Sirius en suivant James en courant.

James sourit. Non il ne regrettait d'être aller aider ses amis au lieu de poursuivre ce vif d'or. Il adorait ses amis, et ils le lui rendaient bien.

fin

Alors? Ca vous a plu? Si oui, j'en ferais d'autres


End file.
